


Special Day

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [16]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Chris’ 28th birthday.





	Special Day

Darren opens his eyes lazily, Chris’ face slowly entering his focus right in front of him.

He’s naked, they both are.

When the clock struck midnight last night, Darren dropped to his knees and gave Chris one of his birthday presents: a long, intense blowjob. Chris had grabbed and pulled his curls as Darren licked and sucked his hard shaft. Chris had reached his peak when Darren played with his balls and hummed around his cock.

Darren slips out of bed, replaces his body with his pillow when Chris – still sleeping – rolls into his former place. He exits the bedroom, finds Brian sprawled on the couch, and meets the dogs in the kitchen. Cooper and Fitzgerald have taken to sleeping on the kitchen, searching for the coolest spot. Darren greets them softly, scratching behind their ears as their tails waggle but they don’t rise.

“Shall we make a big breakfast for daddy’s birthday?” Darren whispers.

He cooks eggs and bacon, makes toast and squeezes oranges and brews coffee. He piles it all into a tray after serving food for Coop, Fitz and Brian, and carries the tray to the bedroom, carefully trailing the stairs without seeing his feet. He pushes the door open with his shoulder and starts padding quietly to the bed.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” he sings quietly until-

Until he hears it.

In hindsight, he’s not surprised. In hindsight, he should have seen it coming. Or rather, them coming. Cooper and Fitz come barging into the bedroom, jump on the bed, toppling on the lump in the blankets.

“Oof,” Chris breathes out and groans, both dogs on top of him.

“Oh well.”

Darren shrugs and jumps on the bed as well while trying to keep the tray from making a mess. He props it on the nightstand and lays down plastered to Chris’ side.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Darren murmurs and kisses his shoulder. “They say ‘happy birthday’ too.” Chris hums and buries his face deeper on his pillow.

Darren chuckles and raises a hand to trail a random path on the freckled skin of his boyfriend’s back.

They just lay there, Chris with his eyes closed, not really sleeping, Darren softly caressing his skin and the dogs laying on his butt and legs.

It doesn’t take long for Coop and Fitz to get hungry and scurry off to the kitchen to finish their meals.

Chris groans appreciatively when Darren thumbs hard on a knot under his shoulder blade.

“Good?”

Chris only groans again, body sagging completely on the mattress. The sheets are comfortable, Darren’s skin is familiar and warm against his and he’s half hard.

“Do you want more sleep, a blowjob, breakfast or a backrub?” Darren asks.

Chris rolls over, pushing Darren to land on his back and laying half on top of him.

“I get another blowjob?” Chris peeks through one eye.

“As many as you want,” Darren promises.

A stomach grumble is the answer, though. Darren laughs as he pets Chris’ stomach.

“During breakfast?”

The taller man half scoffs, half chuckles, sleep still clouding his head, and pushes his torso up by his elbows. Darren takes a minute to run his fingers over the hard muscles of his flexed arms.

“Birthday boy wants breakfast,” Chris says once his stomach makes itself know again.

“Coming right up,” Darren chips and turns to get the tray.

“No, Dare, food now. We’ll come later.”

After they eat, Darren stealing bites of Chris’ birthday cupcake, (“That’s mine. Get one for yourself.” “But yours has jelly.” “Spread jelly on yours.” “Yours is ready.” “Oh, screw it. Pass me your juice.”), Darren slips under the covers.

“You just c-couldn’t wait, c-could yo-ou?” Chris stammers as Darren wraps a hand along his cock and strokes.

“There’s only so much time I can spend near your dick and not touch it, Christopher,” Darren quips back. He squeezes a strong thigh and rolls his thumb over the leaking head, grinning when it makes Chris thrust his hips up, fully hard once again. Darren sinks his mouth deep throats as he moves his hand from the shaft to Chris’ heavy balls, rolling them around delicately. His other hand squeezes the flesh of a leg once again.

It all happening at once is delirious.

“Oh, Darren!”

Not thirty minutes later, Chris is so, so close.

Knowing that, Darren presses bluntly on his asshole, sucking the cock and humming lowly, sending vibrations to his lower stomach where tension has been concentrating.

Chris gasps as he comes, his body locking up and shuddering, hips spasming irregularly as he rides it out. Darren wraps a hand around his own straining cock and jerks it, coming right after.

Darren is still laying between his legs, head propped by Chris’ thigh, a blissful grin on his face.

“Best birthday ever,” Chris announces.

Darren opens his eyes, smiles up at him and says, “And it’s not even 9 a.m.”

Chris grins. “And we do have some time before we have to leave.”

They don’t really, but since it’s his birthday, no one’s mad at him when they arrive late for the boat ride.


End file.
